A Timely Mistake
by Mischief Managed33
Summary: What happens when Harry steals Hermione's time turner to find himself in another time?
1. Prologue

"I finally got it." Harry said mysteriously. He was in a broom closet under the stairs in the west wing. In his hands he held a golden necklace, with an hour glass, and words inscribed on the perimeter. "A time turner... Finally!" He whispered to himself. He put the necklace on and turned it. He felt time going backwards. He climbed out of the closet and ran to grab a book from the library. It was a time turner he stole it from Hermione to get a book from the library that he needed for his homework that was due tomorrow. Harry checked out the book and headed back for the common room where he would put the time turner on the table for Hermione to discover. On the way up the stairs the last person he wanted to see suddenly appeared in front of him.

"Potter" Malfoy's droned " what is that you have on; a necklace?" Malfoy smirked and picked it up off Harry's chest. Malfoy started to turn it.

"No!" Harry yelled.

Malfoy smiled at Harry's displeasure and spun it. He kept on spinning the time turner and once he stopped it kept spinning. Harry braced himself. He didn't know how far he would go. Sure enough time started to go back. He saw things happening around him. Students coming and going into the Gryffindor common room. Fred and George when they were young. Then Random people he didn't know. Finally time slowed down. No one was there. He started running down the stairs. Thinking that the time turner would look weird if someone saw him he took it off. Then "humph" he fell into one of the trick stairs. He was in such a hurry he thought nothing of it.

Then he heard a group of people coming that way. He tried to get up but he couldn't. The group was approaching quickly as he could now hear laughter. Soon the group was in sight. Harry gasped,it was his dad, Lupin, and Sirius. Sirius the man he just found out was innocent of killing Pettigrew. He was wondering where wormy was but he figured they often went out without him.

The gasp caught the attention of Sirius. He nudged his dad and Lupin. They headed his direction. "Need some help there?" Asked James. Harry nodded, still amazed. Sirius, and James got on either side of him and pulled.

"Thanks." Harry stated.

"No problem. I don't believe I know you. What's your name?" James asked.

"Harry, Harry Potter."


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Sorry I didn't say this in the prologue. This is my first story, and it takes place in the Prisoner of Azkaban. Please Review constructive criticism is always welcome.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

"Harry Potter?" James said like he thought a cruel joke was being played on him, but he had a calculating look just realizing Harry looked a lot like him.

"Yes Harry Potter I'm not sure you'll believe this but I'm your son. From the future." Harry said deciding the truth would be best so it didn't come back to haunt him.

"Your joking right? Are you some Slytherin playing a joke on me?" James said refusing to accept the truth. Who could blame him it's not every day someone shows up claiming to be your son.

"I'm not joking I need help getting back home." Harry looked down at his hand, horrified to find it wasn't there. "No" Harry murmured to himself.

"What?" Harry looked up surprised to find it was Lupin who asked.

"Do you know what a time turner is?" Harry asked just hoping that they would believe his story.

"Yes." Sirius replied looking suspiciously at Harry. James was still looking at Harry like he was mental.

Harry was getting tired of his dad staring at him like a lunatic. "Look, I know this is weird as it is for me too, but this is what happened." Harry took a deep breath wondering if this was the right thing to do. "I stole a time turner from my friend, and my... Enemy turned the stupid thing until I ended up here." Harry said all with one breath.

"James I think he's telling the truth." Lupin stated to his friend.

"Yeah no Slytherin is smart enough to make something like that up." Sirius joked. James sighed knowing he stood no chance against his friends. "Well if your my so called 'son' you would know our detective names." James challenged knowing only a family member would know that. Surprisingly Harry answered correctly.

"Sirius" Harry nodded in his direction "is Padfoot. Lu- Remus is Moony" Lupin looked terrified thinking about him being a werewolf "Peter is Wormtail, and you" Harry looked at his father "are Prongs."

James was defeated. He named all of them. Even Wormtail who they left behind, because he wouldn't stop eating. "So who's your mother?" James asked thinking about Lily.

"I don't want to say it might mess something up." Harry said. He also decided to keep the fact that James is dead in the future to himself.

James nodded in understanding. It was a long shot but he still had to try.

"To make matters worse I seemed to have lost the time turner when I fell in that step." Harry couldn't help but add.

James sighed. He would have thought his own kid would know better than to fall into a trick step. Not to mention losing a time turner. Harry was on the ground looking for the time turner, and James joined him. Not long after Sirius and Remus joined in the hunt.

"This is hopeless!" Harry shouted after looking for about ten minutes.

Sirius got up and said " I agree for all we know the stupid thing got into the step."

"Classes are starting soon."Lupin added "There's no chance of finding it when all the kids start stampeding up here."

"True" James sighed "what are we going to do with Harry when classes start?"

Harry seemed to be thinking the same thing "I could go in the common room I guess."

"No, there will still be people in there during free periods." Sirius remarked.

"Well what else can we do? I can't go to class with you how are you going to explain a new student in the middle of the school year?" Harry shouted. He seemed to be really losing his temper.

"We'll just say your from another wizarding school." Sirius replied.

James looked at Remus to see if he thought this was a good idea. He just shrugged.

"Fine" Harry said "but if this changes the future I'm going to be in big trouble."

"You can't really change the future but you can do things in the past." Remus said.

Harry just scowled. "Well you're obviously Gryffindor considering the colors of your robes." James said joyfully. At least his kid was Gryffindor. He can't be a complete disappointment.

"Well lets get out of here. To charms!" Sirius said with his arm raised over his head pretending to fly.

"Harry what year are you?" Remus asked. Looking a bit worried.

"Third why?"

"Oh you're going to have some trouble. We're in our fifth year. " James said.

Harry cursed under his breath. James busted out laughing. "Hey it's not our fault you went through time and lost your time turner."


	3. Chapter 2

A/N This takes place in their fith year, because this was the year the became animagi.

Harry walked through the crowded hallways with the Marauders hoping charms wouldn't be that bad. He shook his head. "I'm going to be horrible at this." he complained.

"Hey" James laughed "We can just blame it on you being from a different school if you're that horrible." He said with a grin.

Harry was seriously doubting this plan. Flitwick would tell Dumbledore and then Dumbledore would have no idea what Flitwick would be talking about maybe he should tell Dumbledore after the class he thought. He expressed these concerns with the Marauders "Um don't you think that Dumbledore will be suspicious of a new student he's never heard of just randomly shows up in Flitwick's class? Don't you think we should tell him? The longest this act will last is until lunch. Well unless Dumbledore isn't there."

James looked at Harry. "We might be able to get Dumbledore out... He might already be out if something new has come out about Voldemort." He looked at Sirius "We could feed him some false information." He grinned He loved pranks. Suddenly his smile turned into a frown. They were getting close to Charms. "Those kind of pranks take time though time I'm not sure we have enough time we will just have to hope." He sighed it was sad whenever an opportunity like that just disappeared.

Soon they got to the classroom. "I'll just tell Dumbledore if he asks. If he doesn't he doesn't need to know." Harry stated. Harry looked at Lupin for confirmation.

James looked at Harry "Why are you looking at him and not me?" He asked sitting down next to Harry.

"Sorry I'm just not used to asking you for help." Harry said trying to be careful, but it still might explode in his face.

"What about Sirius?" James asked a little irritated that his own 'son' didn't ask him for help.

"Same as you plus Sirius is never serious." He laughed at his own joke. Flitwick came into the room, and Harry saw James give him a look that said "This is not over."

Flitwick's sharp eyes saw Harry and had a confused look. Flitwick told the class their lesson vanishing charms. He summoned everyone pillows and then walked over to their table.

"Who might you be?" Flitwick asked Harry, but James answered for him "He's Harry err Potter my cousin from Durmstrang he decided he would try Hogwarts. He came in not to long ago." James said almost professionally.

Harry was impressed he said that story almost perfectally only slipping when it came to his last name. Then he just covered it up by saying he was his cousin something they didn't even discuss. Flitwick looked skepticall, but didn't question the story. Harry grinned. "What the hack is Durmstrang?" He asked he had never heard of it before." He waved his wand and tried the spell. Nothing just as he suspected.

"It's a wizarding school in Bulgaria." He stated James too tried the spell and the pillow flew perfectly in the box. James had a smug look on his face.  
Harry looked at his father amazed that he could be so smug about doing something Harry couldn't even though Harry was just in his third year. Lupin and Sirius both had already did about four pillows. Harry tried again. He concentrated as hard as he could on his pillow. He said the spell and did the wand movements. His pillow flew, but didn't quite go into the box. Now it was Harry's turn to be smug. He looked at James who was looking at him kind of funny and stuck out his tongue. James just laughed and shook his head and continued to vanish pillows to the box.

The rest of the class they took turns vanishing the pillows. Harry slowly got better at his aim. By the end of the class Harry had gotten four pillows in the box.

Again they were walking through the hallways side by side laughing. "You're not that bad at charms." James stated with surprise.

"Yeah for a third year." Sirius said with his booming laugh. Lupin was silent Harry looked over at him maybe there had been a full moon recently.

"Um what class do we have next?" Harry asked hoping it wasn't Professor McGonagall's class. She would be upset with Dumbledore that she wasn't notified that there would be a new student in her house.

"Defence against the dark arts." James said in response. It was his second favorite subject. His first of course was Transfiguration, but McGonagall was very strict.

Harry looked over at Lupin again thinking about his last year with him as their professor. He was the best professor he'd ever had. He sighed, but he quit just because he was a werewolf, and Snape had a big mouth. He scowled at the thought of Snape. Then he thought Snape should be in his father's year same as his mother. He had just spent a whole period in the same room as his mom and he didn't even look for her!

A/N: Thank you for the two reveiws not very many, but I still apreciate it!  
Please review compliments are very welcome opinions too, and constructive critisim!


	4. Chapter 3

James was looking at Harry with concern. The boy seemed to be lost in thoughts maybe it was a side affect of time travel he thought. James noticed Harry was very tempermental. One moment he could be laughing along with him and Sirius next thing you know he was as quiet as Remus.

Harry noticed that his dad was looking at him. "Sorry got lost in thought. I was thinking about all the people here." He said truthfully "Where's Peter?" He spat out the name like it was poison.

James again looked at Harry with a look. What did he have against wormtail? "I don't know he didn't sit with us in charms, but you took his seat actually." He said after thinking about a while. "I didn't even see him at class maybe he fell asleep after he got back to the common room." He sniggered.

"Sounds like him." Sirius said with a barking laugh.

Lupin shook his head dissaprovingly.

Harry took a better look at Lupin's robes. He was a prefect! Harry didn't know any of his parents freinds were prefects. Well he knew his mother was one. Harry smiled he should of known the strictest of his dad's friends was a prefect. Dumbledore would hope he could keep them in order not that that would ever happen. He thought with a smirk.

"So is that where we're heading?" Harry asked "To defense against the dark arts?" He asked with a lot of excitement it was his favorite class maybe they had a decent teacher. He heard the position was jinxed so he wondered how long the teacher had been there.

"Yeah that's where we're heading. He's an okay teacher. Lately he's been trying to teach us the gist of patronuses. I don't think he actually expects any of us to do it though." James noticed during his description of the class Harry looked really excited. "What?"

"Can any of you do one yet? Like a full patronus with an animal shape?" Harry asked giddy with excitement he might actually be better than his dad at something.

"No we can almost do it though." He said thinking of that white mist stuff that came out of his wand. "Why do you want to know?"

"Oh" Harry said trying to act normal "it's just I can do a full patronus and I'm just a third year." he said with a smirk at thier faces. James looked shoked. All of them did really, but Sirius looked like he only half believed him. "Watch." He thought of the time Sirius said he could live with him let the emotion of happiness fill his body. "Expecto Patronum!" Suddenly and with a grin from Harry a Stag burst from his wand galloping around the hallway. First years looked at the brilliant white stag with amazment. So did the marauders. James practically tackled Harry.

"How did you do that you're just a third year!" he yelled at harry.

"Calm down James!" Sirius said his voice tinted with amazment.

By now Harry's patronus was gone. The effort of keeping it up while James tackled him was to much. Harry decided to tell the truth. "Lu- Remus taught me. I was having er... problems with dementors and he decided to teach me." He said with a small smile Lupin's way.

James just shook his head. Of course Remus taught him and not his own father. He was starting to get suspisious. Did something happen to him in the future?

A/N: I love that I'm geting lots of veiws, but I wish more people would review. I'm starting to lose heart in this story. Please Review!


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews encouraging me to go onward with the story I really appreciate it! I know it's been a while since I've updated, but I had to think of a way to get Harry to meet Lily which I'm still not sure on how I'll do.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, but I wish I did... lol

Harry sat down on the the seat trying to figure out how to explain his unnatural ability to cast a Patronus, and a corpreal one at that! Lost in thought he didn't even notice the girl sit right next to him until she asked quietley, "Who are you?" Harry looked over to the girl and was shocked speachless. Those eyes, those eyes were just like his! Lily!

"I am Harry Potter." He said trying to sound normal, but ultimately failing. His voice came out in what seemed to be an awed voice.

James sat down beside him and saw Harry gawking at Evans. Lily looked away from Harry to confront James, "Potter? is he related to you James?" Lily asked slightly suspicious.

"Yeah, he's my cousin. He used to go to Durmstrang." James lied.

Lily still looked suspicious though. "If he went to Durmstrang then how come he doesn't have an accent?" James was stummped and he looked at Sirius, and Remus for help, but surprisingly it was Harry who answered.

"My parents and I are from England, but my parents thought Durmstrang would be safer. You know because it's further away from all of this stuff about Voldemort." Lily though clearly miffed about Harry saying Voldemort looked slightly more relaxed, and both James and Harry did an internal sigh of relief.

"Well Harry nice to meet you." She said politely.

A/N: Thanks again for all of those reviews! I know most of my chapters have been short, but it seemed right to just stop right here. I hope you enjoy! Please Review!


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews every time I read one it made me smile! I'm sorry it's been a while since I've updated, but life happens and I got caught up in it. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter

"Nice to meet you Miss-"

"Evans, Lily Evans."

"Well Lily, as I'm new here would you mind telling me what you've been learning?" Harry asked eager to have his mother speak to him the first time since he was a baby. James raised an eyebrow at Harry for the question. He had told Harry about the class in the hallway not too long ago.

"No, I don't mind." Lily answered. "Today we're continuing our studies about the patronus charm. They said that a true corporeal patronus produces an animal that symbolizes your soul." Lily looked back to Harry surprised any Potter would pay her explantions any mind, but sure enough Harry seemed to be holding on to every word. "No one in the class has been able to produce a corporeal yet, but some people have produced a white mist." Lily finished surprised Harry was still listening to her.

"Well how long have you been working on patronuses?" Harry asked. He himself had taken around three months to produce an animal, but of course he was only a third year.

"We've been working on casting the spell for a week, but we've been learning the concept for about a month." She replied to the curious boy.

xxx

The whole time James, Sirius, and Remus were sitting at the table behind them watching the scene unfold.

Remus leaned over to James and whispered in his ear, "Who do you think Evans is to Harry? He seems to know her despite asking her name."

James contemplated for a few seconds and replied, "If I didn't know any better, I would say she's his mother." He said as calmly as he could not sure if he was actually excited or not even though he was always trying to catch her eye.

Sirius immediately started laughing. Remus blushed, and continued to write on his parchment.

Harry pointedly looked at Sirius, and he promptly shut his mouth, but was still hiding his smile behind his hand. James spent the rest of the time before Professor Vince came into the room trying to figure out if his suspicions were true.

xxx

A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review!


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey I was on and so excited that I was entered into a community that I decided to update! Hope you enjoy!**

Harry had been anticipating the moment he met his mother. He'd always day dreamed of what he would say even if he never got to say it.

The moment Harry saw Lily all of those carefully thought out words left his mind. His mother looked so amazing in person. He had only ever seen her in pictures, but that is nothing to in reality.

Harry was speaking to his mother like he had never thought possible. That alone made him smile... he finally got to hear his mother's voice!

xxx

Professor Vince came through the door and immediately noticed the new addition to the class. He gave the boy a look over and stayed silent, but gave him a slightly raised eyebrow.

"Today we will be working on patronuses," He looked at the new boy and added, "And, the new addition to our classroom, please, come talk to me." The boy looked slightly frightened at the prospect, but never the less came to the desk once the students started attempting the patronus.

"Hello sir, I am Harry Potter, James' cousin, and my mother sent me here from Durmstrang to see if I like the classes any better." Harry immediately explained hoping he wouldn't be probed anymore on the subject. To no disappointment the professor nodded, but then he got a question anyway.

"Well Harry, I am in no position to ask you anything else, but I would like to know if you are really in the 5th year as you look quiet young."

Harry didn't know how to answer. He supposed when in doubt deny everything. "I'm in 5th year sir." he argued slightly. Harry could tell there was still suspicion in the professor's eyes, but never the less he said,

"Alright, do you know how to produce a patronus?"

"Yes sir, I can produce a corporeal one as well." Harry replied slightly proud of himself.

The professor raised his eyebrows and challenged him, "Well show me your patronus!"

Harry nodded, smiled, and spoke "Expecto Patronum!" The silvery white stag once again bounded from his wand and did a lap around the room.

All of the students looked at the stag in awe, and once it disappeared at Harry.

The professor was staring delightedly at Harry, for he wasn't sure the young boy would really pull it off. Soon enough the professor told the students to get back to work then turned to Harry, "That was very skilled magic Mr. Potter now may I ask who taught it to you?"

Harry fidgeted a little but came up with an answer, "One of my professors from Durmstrang." He replied nervously. Was Professor Vince going to call his bluff and make him go to Dumbledore? It wasn't that Harry didn't trust the headmaster, it was just the fact that he just found both of his parents and didn't want to leave them so soon.

"Very well Mr. Potter I will not ask you anymore, for I know how protective Durmstrang is about their teaching methods."

Harry brightened considerably at this and worked up the nerve to ask a question. "So what would you like me to do now?"

The professor thought for a moment then replied with a hint of excitement, "Well, you can show me what you know in the subject of defense."

Harry was stumbling at what to say, but luckily at that moment Lupin managed to cast a corporeal patronus in the shape of a wolf.

The professor congratulated Lupin, and Lupin gave smug looks to Sirius and James. Harry grinned and went to stand by Lupin.

Professor Vince told Lupin, and grudgingly (After a lot of nudging from Lupin) Harry that they could help others if they could.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! I honestly don't know what I'm doing with this tory and I set up a poll on what should happen... but I do have the right to veto! lol. Please vote and review!**


	8. Chapter 7

After the hectic class, that was Defense against the Dark Arts, Harry was wondering the hallways with the little group of Marauders, minus Wormtail, Harry kind of hoped Lily would join them, but apparently he wasn't worth the trouble of hanging out with James and Sirius. She didn't seem to mind Remus much. Probably because he was the least rude of them all, and he was very smart.  
"So what's next?" Harry asked James.  
"Next is a double lesson in Transfiguration," Sirius answered even though the question was directed at James.  
James glared at Sirius. Ever since Harry's random appearance he'd been kind of jealous of Sirius. His own son looked at Sirius for answers and the one time Harry asked HIM Sirius just HAD to answer for him.  
Harry seemed to pick up on his father's problems and asked another question, "Who is the Professor?"  
This time, James answered the question before Sirius had a chance, "Professor McGonagall. Speaking of transfiguration," James got closer to Harry, "We've been trying to become animagi. Is there any chance you could stay long enough to do it too?"  
Harry sighed. He had been loving this time with his parents lately, but he probably needed to get back to Hermione and Ron. He wasn't going to give up hope of staying yet, though. "I don't know it depends on whether or not Dumbledore will let me stay, that is if he says anything at all."  
"I bet he will say something." Remus inquired, "Even though he can be a little weird sometimes no doubt being the Headmaster he will be obliged to say something about a random student from Durmstrang coming to Hogwarts unannounced."  
Harry nodded his head sadly. Dumbledore could turn a blind eye to some things, but something to this magnitude... he would have to say something.  
xxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx  
Soon enough the group reached the Transfiguration classroom. Harry again saw Lily but didn't sit by her because some other Ravenclaw was already sitting by her.  
The two girls were whispering to each other and Harry noticed them stealing glances at him. 'Great,' he thought 'even in the future people are whispering behind my back.'  
Surprisingly a moment later Lily called out to him, "Hey Harry! Do you want to sit by me?" Harry looked at the table Lily was at and noticed the Ravenclaw girl had moved across the room allowing him to sit next to Lily.  
He looked over to the Marauders and they shrugged. They really didn't care. They already had a theory of who she was to him.  
Harry sat down next to Lily and she smiled at him, Harry smiled back. Maybe he would get a good relationship with his mother after all.

A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for all of the reviews and favorites, but more wouldn't hurt! lol. The poll for what happens to Harry is still on my page. I only have two votes and I would appreciate more.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	9. Chapter 8

Soon after that thought Professor McGonagall entered the room and began giving instructions to the entire class. He and Lily started working on transfigurating the cactus into a porcupine. Lily got the assignment done fairly quickly, the marauders not far behind. Harry was having trouble, though. He had never tried transfiguration this complicated. Lily was patient and tried to help Harry through the thought process.

"Okay, Harry, think about what you want the cactus to turn into. Focus on it with all your mind. Then say the incantation, _ericius."_

Harry breathed out focusing every part of his mind on the object and what he wanted it to turn into. Then with a swish, and a jab he said the spell and the cactus turned into a porcupine.

Lily smiled at him, and the marauders looked slightly impressed. Harry smiled smugly and talked to Lily while they waited for the class period to be over. That was the only assighnment for the day. Strange enough Mcgonagall hadn't paid any mind to Harry, and he supposed she probably heard about him from one of her collegues.

"So, Lily do you have any family members in Hogwarts?" Harry knew she didn't, but he asked her anyway to see what she would answer.

"No, but my sister, Petunia, really wanted to come. She just doesn't have any magic." She said in a depressed voice.

 _Aunt Petunia actually wanted to come HERE?_

"Oh, I see. Do your parents aprove of you coming here?" Harry had already assumed they did considering Aunt Petunia's outburst when Hagrid told him he was a wizard.

"Yeah, they thought it was weird at first, but they accepted it eventually they always knew I was special. I just wish Petunia would share the same mind as them." Lilly replied sounding more and more depressed the more she talked. Harry tried to lighten the mood.

"Well Hogwarts is amazing. Durmstrang can't even compare to this school." Harry lied. He had no idea what Durmstrang looked like, or even where it was located.

At this point James, Lupin, and Sirius were getting bored, so they jumped in on the conversation.

"Yeah, Hogwarts would definitely be better than some muggle school. You're living in a castle!" James said to Lily.

Lily just gave James a look that clearly said, _get away or you won't be walking out of this room._ James backed off and Lupin gave it a try.

"James is right Lily even though this is such a big school you still get a lot of teacher to student interaction. Most colleges have about this many students and they only know them by a series of numbers." Harry gave him a weird look.

"How do you know so much about muggle schools?" Harry asked.

"Muggle studies class. James and Sirius don't take it though."

Harry nodded his head.

Lily looked at Lupin, the most tolerable marauder out of the lot and shrugged, "I guess so. I just wish Petunia was here." Just then class was dismissed.


	10. Chapter 9

The Marauders (Plus Harry) were walking through the hallways towards the Great Hall. It was time to for lunch, and Harry was praying that Dumbledore wouldn't call out for him to go to his office. Not only was he thinking about Dumbledore, but he was also worrying about Lily. He didn't want to leave without her knowing who he was, but then James and Lily would know that they get together. It was a serious conundrum, preserve the timelines, or talk to Lily as a son and not just a friend.

"Why are you looking so down?" James asked him. Harry had been staring at nothing, and James had to save him from smashing into students and walls.

Startled, Harry looked over at his father and sighed, "Nothing important." He lied. It might not be important to James, but it was to him.

"If I had any sense," Lupin started, "I would say you were thinking about Lily. Who is she to you anyway?"

Harry sighed, "Do you really want to know?" Harry asked them. All of them nodded, with different amounts of enthusiasm. Harry, throwing all caution to the wind, told them,"She's my mother."

Sirius started laughing, James muttered "I thought so.", and Lupin seemed indifferent.

"So," James began. Harry sighed, he tells them one thing and they're going to start bombarding him with questions assuming he will answer. "will you tell us why you seem so glad to see her, and why you hardly ask me anything? You seem to be more comfortable with Remus than me." He whined.

"I probably shouldn't tell you, but I've decided I don't really care anymore," at that Remus frowned, "When I was one year old, Voldemort," Sirius flinched, "came to our house and killed you and mum." He said looking at James. "But, when he got to me, something backfired and Voldemort was supposedly killed. I think he's gaining power personally, everyone calls me The-Boy-Who-Lived like I'm this special idol, but I just feel like a boy without his father and mother." Harry whispered. It wasn't often he spilled everything like that.

All of them had varying degrees of shock on their faces. Whatever they were expecting, that wasn't it.

Harry was determined to stare at the ground, wondering if he said too much. James looked at him, and he had a look of pride in his eyes. At the very beginning, he thought Harry might be a son that had no special talents, someone who just went with the flow. But, now seeing his talent in all of the classes, despite being a third year, and hearing his story he knew that it wasn't true. Even though Harry didn't say, he could hear in his voice that he had been ridiculed in school, and taken advantage of.

"Who do you live with?" Remus asked. James looked over at Harry expectingly.

"With Lily's sister, Petunia."

"Does she treat you okay?" James asked.

"Well, she made me live in a cupboard until I was eleven and got my Hogwarts letter, and she only let me go into the spare bedroom because it said I lived under the stairs on the letter. She makes me cook breakfast for them every morning when I'm home. If I even say the word magic, I get grounded, and I don't get any food for that amount of time. When I was in the second year, a house elf came into the house and spilled a pudding over guests. They thought it was me, and they put bars over my window, installed a cat flap so they could push food in, and locked me in only letting me out once a day to the bathroom. They were trying to make it so I couldn't go to Hogwarts. They nearly starved me, but Ron came in his flying car and got me out," Harry kept on with more and more examples of their abuse.

The more Harry said the angrier the three got. These people were treating him like a slave, and they were so paranoid they don't even let him say magic. It made Sirius want to go slap someone and Remus wanted to hex something. Eventually, James got so fed up he just turned around going the opposite way. At that, Harry stopped, looked at all of their faces, and turned red. He didn't expect them to get so riled up on his behalf.

"I shouldn't have said all of that huh. I should've just said 'yeah sure'. It's not like you guys could do anything about it anyway." Harry said embarrassed.

As soon as Harry said it, Remus assured him otherwise. "No it was good you told us that. It lets us know you're being honest, and that we shouldn't trust Lily's sister." Calming himself down Remus tried for a subject change. "Have you told Lily what you are to her?"

Harry shook his head, "No I have a feeling she won't be as accepting of it as James, plus you guys saw me looking for a time turner, so it would be more willing to accept something that bazaar.

Sirius, whose fists were still clenched, spoke up this time, "Well you should tell her. You deserve it and she has a right to know."

Harry nodded, "But, how do I convince her of my identity?"

Remus thought for a moment, "There is a spell that tells people who their parents are. The incantation is _Fabwysiado_ you should be able to do it. It doesn't require much power."

Harry nodded and together they walked into the Great Hall. They sat down at the noisy Gryffindor table and waited for James to come up to calm down and come back in there.

Suddenly they heard, "Would Mr. Harry Potter please come to the headmaster's office?" The Great Hall went silent. Harry got up and the whispers started. _Not again._

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXxxxXXxxxXXXxxx

 **A/N: Check out the poll on my profile! And, I'm disappointed in all of the followers of this story. There are 48 followers and no reviews for the last chapter!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: So most people have been saying that they want Harry to stay with James and Lily. Please check out the poll on my profile that will decide the fate of this story. I promise soon, that there will be a Snape confrontation. There will also be a little animagus** **stuff brewing**.

While Harry was leaving, Lupin debated whether or not to go ahead and do the spell on Harry to see if he was who he said. The only thing that kept him from it was the fact that it was very rude to cast a spell on someone without their permission. He couldn't believe he hadn't remembered that spell before. Now that he thought about it maybe he should do a spell that described the physical and mental health of a person. After hearing all of those stories, he wouldn't be surprised if they abused him, too.

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXXxxxXXX

Harry slowly made his way towards the Headmaster's office once he got out of the great hall. This had seemed like a really long day, and he just wanted the day to be over. Now that he thought about it, where would he sleep today? _I suppose it all depends on how it goes with the Headmaster._

When he reached the gargoyle, the door was already open for him. He went through the door and immediately Dumbledore waved him over and offered him a chair. The offer sounded like he had a choice, but you could tell in his eyes that it was an order.

"So Mr. Potter, I have no memory of letting anyone come into the castle to see how they like the classes." He said with a sharp stare. "But, you couldn't have snuck in because the wards have not been disturbed. Can you explain."

Figuring, that Dumbledore had already figured it out, he stayed quiet.

"The only thing that I can guess, and my guesses are usually right, is that you came here by time-travel... I don't know what kind. A dark spell? A Time-turner?"

Harry sighed, and told the slightly younger Headmaster, "Professor Dumbledore, sir, I came here by a Time-Turner. I had gotten into a fight with a boy, and the spinning went out of control and I ended up here. My father just so happened to find me here and has been letting me go to classes with him."

Dumbledore nodded and had a twinkle in his eyes. "So, I thought. Have you been able to locate that Time-Turner that has brought you back so far?"

Harry shook his head and waited for the Headmaster to speak some more.

"Well, I'll make a deal with you. Even ,though, I have a feeling you weren't in the 5th year when you were transferred here I will let you stay in the school as long as you stay with your mother, father and their friends, and make good grades. I will try to get you another way to get back home, but it is very unlikely since I have no reason to call public attention to you it will be hard to get you another Time-Turner.

"Okay, Headmaster, but where will I sleep? Won't it be weird if I just show up in their dormitory?"

"You will just use the excuse that has gotten you everywhere okay so far, but this time, you will say that you have transferred to Hogwarts."

Harry nodded his head and quietly said, "Okay, thank you, Headmaster." Seeing that it was a good time to leave, he went back through the door to find Remus sitting there waiting for him by himself.

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

"Hey, Remus." He said. It was getting easier to call him by his first name.

"Hello, Harry. How was the talk with the Headmaster?" He said with a nod of his head.

"He said it would be hard to get me back to my time, so I can stay with you guys and your classes as long as I do well in them."

Remus smiled and then he put on a serious face. "Harry, I want to ask you something important. Can I cast some spells on you to confirm you are in fact, Harry Potter?" Silently he added, and that you're healthy.

Bewildered, Harry shook his head yes and waited for the spell. Suddenly, he felt a chill that seemed to go deeper than his skin and looked at Remus. He wasn't expecting a non-verbal spell.

Remus was reading a piece of parchment Harry assumed was the outcome of the spell. He seemed satisfied with the results and he looked back at Harry.

"Thanks. I know it was kind of random, but I just wanted to be sure after I told you of that spell." He gave a sort of lopsided smile to harry and started walking back to the Great Hall. "James came back after you left. He seemed surprisingly calm. I wonder who he hexed." He casually commented.

Harry busted out laughing, and even Remus chuckled a bit.

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

 **A/N: Lately I have been trying to make all of my chapters longer than I had been doing them. This is my first story, and I was starting out slow, but now I am more experienced with two other stories going on and I wanted to give you guys a little more to read. I hope you've been liking my story. Please check out the poll on my profile and...**

 **PLEASE REVIEW! Seriously every review makes my day!**


	12. Chapter 12

The rest of the day, Harry was trying to get a chance to talk alone with Lily, but it seemed surprisingly difficult. Lily always seemed to be hanging around someone, and whenever he got the courage to face them, they seemed to run away. He could tell, though, that that wasn't the purpose. The rest of the Marauders would see Harry try and talk to Lily, and felt sorry for him. He was truly trying.

At one point, when Harry went to confront Lily, Snape decided that Harry seemed to be stalking her.

"Potter, why are you following Lily? Has your cousin got you interested in her, too?" he said snarkily.

"U-um..." Harry didn't know what to say. Snape didn't look much different when he was a kid. The same greasy hair, and crooked nose. "I would just like to speak to her." He said trying to sound civil. Snape was not a teacher anymore, and would probably not mind picking a fight with a cousin of his enemy.

"Well, you really shouldn't if you know what's good for you." Snape then pulled his wand out of his pocket.

At that point, James came and pointed his wand at Snape, "And you shouldn't point a wand at my cousin if you know what's good for you."

Snape scowled, and put his wand away. "Just remember, Potters, neither of you will ever have a chance with her." Snape walked away,

and then Harry noticed Lily looking straight at him.

Harry hurried over.

"Can I have a word with you in private?" he asked.

"Yeah, I suppose so. But, first, what was happening over there?"

"Nothing of importance. Come on, I know the perfect place to talk." Harry led Lily to a broom cupboard in a secluded part of an empty corridor.

"Okay, what did you want to tell me?" she asked looking slightly uncomfortable.

"I have some news... and you probably won't believe it either."

Lily gave him a weird look, and responded, "Well, I can never not believe you if you never tell me."

Harry grinned, then let the cat out of the bag, "I am not a cousin of James... I am his son- from the future, of course." he added at Lily's look of revolution, "And, you are my mother."

Lily gave him a disapproving look, "Is this supposed to be some kind of cruel joke? I would expect James to do something like this, but I was just starting to like you, Harry."

"No! It's true! You can even cast a parent revealing spell. Any one you choose, I promise you I am not lying." he spread out his arms in a gesture of do it already.

Lily did not disappoint. She cast a spell almost straight away. A piece of parchment appeared in Lily's hand, and she had an astonishing look on her face. Because not only did that paper reveal that Harry was her son but that James and she got together.

Lily looked at Harry and said in a very shaky voice, "How did you get here? To this time? And, it says on this paper that you are only thirteen, how can you do so well in the classes?"

Harry started with the first question, "Well, I had a Time-Turner and someone made it spin uncontrollably. When I got here, it fell through the trick step, and we couldn't find it, so I've just been going to classes with James, Sirius, and Lupin."

"Why isn't Peter in that group, and why did they just so happen to let you into their little group?"

"Well, I have... problems with Peter, so we've been avoiding him, and they found me when I was looking for the Time-Turner... they knew who I was from the very beginning."

Lily still had a sceptical look on her face. "What sort of problems?"

Harry had hoped this wouldn't come up. He hadn't even said much to the Marauders about it. "If I tell you the truth your outlook on him will never be the same," he said looking at the ground. "It will also make you hate him. I know you don't especially like him, but it will make you truly hate him..."

Lily considered it for a moment. Was it worth it? Then, she nodded her head.

Harry hesitated. "Well, when I was barely a year old, Voldemort," Lily visibly shivered, but didn't interrupt him, "came to our house. he killed you and James and then tried to kill me... I'm not sure exactly how. You had been living in a house under the Fidelius Charm, but Peter was the secret keeper. It turned out Peter was a death eater. He sold you out to Voldemort," she once again shivered, "and, in a way, killed both of you."

Lily was silent. Harry saw the look on her face, and he was even more uncertain than ever that she would accept him as her son.

"I believe you," Lily said quietly, turning to look at Harry.

Harry smiled slightly, "Do you want to hear the rest of my life story?" surprisingly, she nodded.

So, for the next hour or so Harry told Lily of his life, and she never

interrupted, not once. Over that hour, there were some tears shed, but not too many. Just enough for Lily to know he was telling the truth.

"I had just figured out Sirius was innocent, and there wasn't much time before then and now." he finished with. Lily simply got up and hugged him. Shocked, but unbearably happy, Harry hugged back. For the first time in his life, he got a hug from his mother.

A/N: So, I'm not sure if you guys will like the snape confrontation, but I did my best. I'm sorry it's so late, and I don't have a great reason for it either.


	13. Author's Note

p style="text-align: center;"span class="hiliteStyle"strongThis is an author's note chapter!/strong/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongI am not confident in my story. I have no idea where I'm going, I feel like my chapters aren't long enough, and I'm not sure how many people actually read my story. I am willing to listen to plot ideas, or, if I get a good offer, I am willing to give it to someone else. If you want to take over, please PM me. If you think of any plot ideas, or just want to support me, you can PM me, or leave a review. I'm not just looking for attention, I really need to know if people enjoy this story. I feel there is a lot of potential in this idea, but I am not putting the potential to good use. I am putting up a poll on my profile so you can have a more indirect way to have a say./strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongThank you!/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongIf you want to vote go a href=" u/7055610/Mischief-Managed33#"here/a/strong/p 


End file.
